Fact Finding Mission
by O'NeillRoxMyWorld
Summary: Just had to fix a typo Summary: Jacob has a friendly chat with Jack during the events of “Threads”. When I say “friendly chat”, I mean subtle interrogation… S/J. One Shot.


Title: Fact Finding Mission

Summary: Jacob has a friendly chat with Jack during the events of "Threads". When I say "friendly chat", I mean subtle interrogation… S/J. One Shot.

And yes, I am well aware that this topic has been done to death, but it's something my mind wouldn't let go of. And I have three exams coming up, so I can't be focusing on fan fiction in the middle of the Law exam (shudder).

Disclaimer: Any concepts or characters used in this story are strictly the property of Michael Greenburg and Richard Dean Anderson, and the Gecko File Corporation, as well as any subsidiaries, which have claim to rights to the Stargate SG1 franchise. No profit is gained through the use of these concepts or characters, just a little cheap therapy.

Spoilers: Season 8, "Threads" (duh!)

This takes place after that really awkward conversation when Pete meets Jacob. (Every time I watch that scene, I can't stop myself from cracking up! It's just so hilarious! Even just thinking about it now I can't stop smiling!)

Jack sat in the middle of the near-deserted commissary, only sharing the space with two eggheads from the physics lab who were practically inhaling the sludge that the SGC called coffee. Jack had his own cup, sitting beside him on the table while he flicked through the next day's mission briefings. But he wasn't really absorbing the information, the files were only there to make him look like he was actually doing work. His thoughts were consumed with concern about Daniel. Whilst his mind was telling him that his friend has been captured by Replicator Sam and most probably killed, his heart was reminding him about the number of times Daniel had "died" and came back, good as new. The fact was he didn't want to believe that his friend was gone for good. He had felt that pain on more than one occasion, and he certainly didn't want to experience it again anytime soon. That's why he had been so defensive when Sam had come into his office earlier that day to ask about holding a memorial service for Daniel. He just wasn't willing to acknowledge it out loud. He felt like if he did, it would make it all so final. That he would have given up all hope of him being alive.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the commissary doors opening. Jack glanced up, and was briefly surprised to see Jacob walk in. Focusing his gaze back on the files, he sensed that Jacob was heading towards him. Only once the Tokra had taken a seat opposite him that he looked up and acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Jake. Come for the gourmet cuisine?" Jack asked tiredly.

"No, actually I came to talk to you." Jacob replied, a serious expression covered his face. Jack's mind raced with the possible scenarios, and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the man's stern tone of voice. Of course, he would never let Jacob know that. Closing his file with a sigh, he shifted the pile towards Jacob before picking up his coffee mug and lifting it to be line with his chin.

"Okay. Shoot." He replied, taking a sip from the mug.

"I want to know when you're going to tell Sam that you're in love with her." Jacob stated, his face remaining completely impassive. Jack coughed out the liquid in his mouth in surprise, most of it dribbling down his chin.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief, wiping his chin with the back in his hand as he placed the mug back down on the table. Jacob gave Jack an exasperated glance.

"Don't play games with me Jack. I don't have time." He replied sternly.

"I have no…" Jack began before he finally processed what Jacob had actually said, "…what do you mean you don't have time?" He asked apprehensively. Jacob sighed, looking down at the table briefly before returning to look at Jack's concerned face.

"I'm dying." He revealed solemnly. Jack was momentarily stunned.

"What about…" He managed to stammer before Jacob interrupted.

"Selmak held off as long as she can, but I haven't got long." He explained briefly, knowing that Jack didn't need to hear the whole story. There were more important things to talk about then the physiological connections between a symbiote and it's human host. Jack fixed his eyes on the table top, not able to hold Jacob's gaze.

"Have you told Carter?" He asked, quietly.

"No. I'm not going to until after the wedding." He insisted firmly.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled, understanding Jacob's need not to do anything to screw up Sam's chance at a life. It's was an internal battle he was all too familiar with.

"Which is why I'm here." Jacob said, redirecting the topic of conversation away from his ailing health.

"Look Jake, I don't know what to tell you…" Jack began evasively, before he was cut off.

"Tell me you're going to stop my daughter from making a big mistake." Jacob insisted.

"Why don't you say something?" Jack asked, his voice raising slightly as he attempted to divert the focus away from himself.

"Because the last time I did, she didn't talk to me for four months. And she almost married that idiot!" Jacob exclaimed in irritation, before Selmak briefly took control and calmed him down. "Thank god she came to her senses in time." Jacob added belatedly. Jack nodded in silent agreement. He had seen first hand just how whacked Jonas Hanson was, and the world was a lot better off now that he wasn't in it.

"I'll admit I don't know this guy well, but I pretty sure he's not like Hansen." Jack tried to reassure him as her father.

"Maybe not. But I've met the guy and he's a schmuck!" Jacob declared, not missing the slight smile that tugged at the corners of Jack mouth. But his thoughts quickly returned to the real reason for their talk.

"He's never gonna make her happy. Not like you can." He said, the determined look in eyes told Jack that he really meant what he had said. Jack sighed,

"Where do you get this stuff?" He asked in a raised voice, still trying to deflect away from the emotion of situation. But Jacob wasn't about to let Jack weasel his way of this; he didn't have time to play his games.

"Do you really think I'm that big of an idiot?" He asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. He paused, waiting for Jack to come up with his usual sarcastic remark but when he remained silent, Jacob continued.

"I knew the moment I met you that something was going on between you and Sam." He stated, matter-of-factly. Jack's eyebrow raised slightly but his eyes were still focused on the table, his hands fiddling with the edge of one of the files.

"I was worried that my daughter was throwing her life away for some sarcastic old Air Force Colonel, who was old enough to be her father." Jack looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. Jacob took the opportunity to hold Jack's eye contact.

"But then, over time, I've come to realise that you're a good soldier, an honourable man, and that you were willing to give your life to save hers. That's all a father can ask for." He affirmed, watching Jack's face soften slightly, his fingers continued to fiddle to show his discomfort at the glowing character reference. For as long as Jacob had known Jack, he'd noticed that he never did take compliments well. It was a modesty that Jacob admired, a modesty that was rare for an Air Force General.

"And you don't think that I had George keep watch over Sam? Over the past six years we've discussed a number of times what we think should happen." Jacob paused, when he saw Jack's head snap up in alarm.

"But we always agreed that no matter what, you would never do anything to jeopardise Sam's future in the Air Force." He assured the younger man. Jack let out a small sigh of relief; it was the last thing he wanted. For their relationship to cause problems for her career. He didn't care about his; he was almost at the retirement stage anyway. They fell into silence as Jack waited for Jacob to continue his fatherly speech. But after a few moments, Jack finally realised that Jacob was waiting for a reply from him.

"Carter's made her choice. She wants a life, and if Pete can give her that then… I'm happy for her." Jack stated simply, the tone of voice and his lack of confidence in the statement gave away that it was an automated response.

"You may be able to sell that line to Sam, or maybe even yourself, but you can't lie to me." Jacob argued, "Anise told me about the Zaytark test." He revealed reluctantly. It wasn't something he ever really wanted to discuss with the man; it was obviously a very personal experience that was shared between Sam and Jack. But he was running out of ideas.

"Uh, don't remind me." Jack shuddered at the memory. Not only because Fraya had proposition him to "lomashem", it had changed his entire relationship with Sam. Jack had always thought that if it hadn't happened, that they would've been able to avoid all of this. And in no small part, this awkward conversation with her father. Jack caught Jacob's eyes and saw his frustration, and that he was about to lose all patience. It was a stare that he had no doubt given to many young airmen during his commission to intimidate them. And it was working. Finally, when Jack realised that Jacob wasn't going to back away from the topic, he decided to finally be honest. To himself, and to Jacob.

"Fine. You want me to be honest?" He asked, his tone suggesting that Jacob may not want to hear what Jack had to say. But Jacob simply smiled,

"That would be nice." He replied calmly.

"Okay but you have to promise me they'll be no Tokra torture… or any form of torture..." He joked, unconsciously trying to divert the conversation away from his feelings once again.

"Jack…" Jacob warned, easily picking up on the diversion tactic. Jack took a deep breath, preparing himself for the implications of what he was about to admit.

"Okay. Yes, I do… have… feelings for Carter." He began, before immediately going on the defensive, "but she was the one that wanted to leave all that… stuff in the room. I respect her, and the fact is the US Air Force needs her. I'm not about to let her throw away her career for a cynical, over the hill General." Jack affirmed strongly, cautiously glancing up at Jacob's face to gauge his reaction. But it wasn't the expression he expected. Jacob had a thoughtful expression on his face, with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What if she wants to?" He asked simply.

"Then… that would be different." Jack admitted, and was about to finish the thought when the blaring of the klaxons cut him off.

"Unscheduled Off World Activation! General O'Neill to the Control Room, General O'Neill to the Control Room." Jack breathed a grateful sigh, thanking whoever was knocking at their proverbial door that they had saved him from continuing this awkward conversation. Picking up the files and tucking them underneath his arm, Jack stood up.

"Well, duty calls." He said with a tight smile, before disappearing through the commissary doors. Leaving Jacob an opportunity to think about what he could do to help is daughter realise the truth, before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

The End.

There you go. Just a little ditty. And now that it's out I can go study the technical parts of a legally binding, formal contract. Joy. Maybe I should've kept this inside my head, then I wouldn't have to be bored to tears. Oh well.

As always, reviews are like chocolate, they're addictive and make me feel good. So please indulge me.

O'NeillRoxMyWorld


End file.
